This invention relates to a combination book marker and pen holder.
Persons reading books sometimes desire to underline sentences or passages for future reference. In some cases the person will use a highlighter pen, which has a felt tip for distributing a broad colored transparent line over the printing in the book.
The present invention relates to a book market that has a pen holder incorporated thereon. A person reading a book can store the book marker between the pages of the book with the pen in an exposed position extending along the top edge of the book ready for use if needed, e.g. to underline or highlight passages in the book, or to make notes on a separate piece of paper.